Muggle Studies
by One of the Colorless
Summary: Takes place in the mythical 7th year when McGonogall sends the Golden Trio to Japan until things blow over. What will happen to them now that they're in Deimon? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

"A muggle _**what**_ program?" Ron asked in surprise, staring at his two friends. Harry grinned awkwardly in response. "Well, since Voldemort's been defeated already, McGonagall decided that it would be better for us to go somewhere else until things calm down. Thus the muggle exchange program." Hermione, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "That sounds so exciting! I'd love to see how muggle high schools function!"

* * *

"I'm glad that you are so excited Miss Granger," Headmistress McGonogall said as she stepped daintily down the stairs. "The three of you will be attending a high school in Japan," she held up a hand before they could interject, "and will have translating spells placed on you before you go. There are a few things you must remember however. First, the school you will be attending does _not_ have any witches or wizards apart from yourselves so you must not use magic _at all._" Here she paused, "Is that understood Mr. Weasley?" Ron hung his head and muttered a "Yes maam," in her general direction. "Good. You three will be staying in an apartment complex near the school under the supervision of a muggle. Once again, he does not know that you are wizards so you must be very careful. School starts in three weeks, I suggest that you all begin preparing as soon as possible."

**Three weeks later**

The golden trio looked up at their new school apprehensively. They would be attending under the guise of being second year transfer students and were curious as to what their classmates would be like. A middle-aged man tottered up to them, his potbelly swaying slightly. "You three are the new students, correct?" Hermione stepped forwards, automatically taking it upon herself to act as spokesperson for their little group. "Yes sir, we are." the man smiled happily at how polite she was and at how fluent she was. He'd been a little nervous about assigning a translator for them. "Hum... come this way please," he said as he led the way into the building.

"This will be your, hum, homeroom," he said, motioning towards one particular door. "You will receive your schedules from the teacher. Although we don't usually do this it was asked that we, hum, keep you together," the man eyed them haughtily, "so the three of you will have the majority of your classes together." Harry grinned, happy that he wouldn't be separated from his friends. "Class will be starting soon so I'll just leave you to get better acquainted with your-" a loud boom cut him off mid-sentence. Due to years of being threatened and in constant danger of being brutally murdered the three transfers automatically flattened themselves to the ground and covered their heads with their arms. After plaster stopped raining down from the ceiling the four people lying on the floor cautiously stood up. "Bloody hell!" Ron screeched, "What was that!" The principal suddenly seemed _very_ interested in the floor. "Erm, hum..." he coughed nervously, "that was just one of our more er... _interesting_ clubs' morning practice." Hermione, Harry and Ron gaped, "What sort of club could that _possibly_ be?" Hermione asked, her voice an octave higher than normal. "Uh... well you know it was sort of theamericanfootballclub." Just as Hermione was about to ask for him to repeat what he'd just said but slower this time the door they were standing next to open.

"Oh hello dears!" a cheerful voice piped up, "You must be the new students. Please do come in," a friendly-looking lady motioned towards the door leaving the trio with no choice but to follow, leaving their question behind them, at least for the moment.

Harry, Ron and Hermione peered out at their new classmates nervously as the teacher, Mrs. Widdledom began to introduce them. "Alright everyone, please take your seats! We have three new students joining us this year, they've come all the way from England to study Japanese culture. Although they are a year older than all of you they will be starting in second year to make up for the yearlong gap between English and Japanese high schools. Now I'll let them introduce themselves."

Ever the brave one, Harry went first, 'C'mon Harry,' he thought, 'you've fought, and defeated, Voldemort already. A little introduction shouldn't be too hard!' He cleared his throat. "My name is Harry Potter but I suppose that'd be Potter Harry to you guys. Uh... I came from a seven-year boarding school that teaches from ages eleven to eighteen. It's nice to meet you," there was a spattering of applause as he stepped back into line.

Ron was next. "Uh yeah. Harry's pretty much said everything already but my name's Ron Weasley, I mean Weasley Ron and I had six siblings, five brothers and a sister although my brother Fred died recently," he swallowed, "I'd rather not go into the details," he too stepped back into line.

Hermione went last. "My name is Hermione Granger but as Harry and Ron already said, it's Granger Hermione to you. Harry, Ron and I have been friends since year one and my parents are dentists. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mrs. Widdledom smiled kindly and directed the trio to three open seats in the back next to what appeared to be a group of delinquents surrounding a tiny brown-haired boy. "Your seats will be in the back next to Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, Togano-kun, and Sena-kun." The trio went to their seats but the delinquents and the short boy didn't appear to notice as they were absorbed in their own conversation. 'Huh,' Harry thought, 'what a weird group.'

The day went well for the trio until lunchtime when they couldn't find a place to sit in the cafeteria as old groups of friends were reuniting and filling all the tables. Unsure of what to do the three just stood there until a girl's voice distracted them. "Oh! Are you the new students?" a pretty girl with chestnut hair asked, smiling kindly. "My name is Anezaki Mamori, third year student here at Deimon. I'm part of the disciplinary committee so if you have any problems feel free to come to me! I'd stay to show you around but I have to get to my club, we managed to convince the principal to let third years continue with their clubs and I can't afford to be late. See you around!" Harry and Hermione stared in disbelief as she ran off while Ron blushed. "She seems... nice," Hermione finally ventured to say, "Oh quit blushing Ron! It's the same thing every time you see a pretty girl! Besides I'm sure she already has a boyfriend." Ron was about to reply with indignation but was cut off by Hermione's continued prattling. "But really I wonder what club she's in? What kind of clubs does this place have anyway?" A loud snort caused her to jump as a young boy with brown hair turned to stare at her in bewilderment.

"You mean you don't _know!_" he asked in shock. "There's only one club here that matters," he continued, oblivious to the glares he got from some at that statement, "and that's the American football club." He seemed to puff up proudly. "I'm pretty much guaranteed a spot since I've played with Sena-senpai and the others already." The young boy continued on his rant excitedly, "Our amefuto club is the strongest, they won the Christmas Bowl last year. It's really an amazing story, they were the underdogs until Sena-senpai joined the team. Sena-sempai's our ace! Even Hiruma-senpai admits it!" Harry noted that quite a few people tensed at the name Hiruma and some even looked around worriedly. "Come on, I'll show you!" The boy dashed off and the golden trio, driven by their ever-present curiosity, decided to follow after him.

Harry and Ron gaped at the spectacle layed out before them. What kind of game was this? The three delinquents from his class were slamming into human-shaped dummies along with a man with a chestnut-shaped head and what appeared to be his mini. One man (how could he possibly be in high school?) was kicking the living daylights out of ball after poor defenseless ball while a boy with an odd resemblance to a monkey caught them. Another boy with a huge forehead was practicing catching as well while yet another was spinning like a maniac and laughing disturbingly. A girl in roller blades was cheerfully jumping up and down next to what could only be the clubhouse though it looked more like a casino with a sign at the top with the symbol of the devil bats. The young boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Sena-sempai~" I spoke too soon. The boy was hanging onto the leg of a slightly taller figure wearing a green shield over his eyes. "Um... it's nice to see you too Chuubou but I can't practice like this." The boy, Chuubou, immediately retreated, blushing in embarrassment. "That's right, I'm sorry Sena-senpai," he bowed low. "It's alright..." Sena began before being cut off. "No it's bloody well not!" Harry, Hermione and Ron paled at the scariest sight they'd seen since Voldemort. With pointed pierced ears, sharp glaring eyes, spiked blond hair, and fangs they couldn't be human. The demon popped his gum before aiming a gun (honestly where'd he even _get_ that!) at the boys. Harry was about to intervene when the kind girl from earlier stepped in. "Hiruma-kun, stop bullying Sena! It's nice that he has such a loyal admirer," Mamori stated, hands on her hips. "Tch, not when it interferes with practice damn manager!" the two entered into a heated staring match but were interrupted by an excited squeal, "Ya! Looks like he brought friends Yoi-nii!" the cheerleader helpfully pointed out. Hiruma's head spun around so fast Harry could've sworn he heard it crack. "Friends huh?" he grinned ear to ear revealing every tooth in his mouth and nearly causing Ron to faint. "Well then, let's see what they can do."

Harry gulped. Life had just gotten a whole lot weirder.


	2. Author's Note

**This is not an update and it never will be! Sorry guys, I know that you were expecting more but I just can't think of anything to add to this story, I think it's just fine the way it is. I know that you were all excited about reading more but I there's not going to be anymore. I have lost all inspiration for this story, (don't worry though, HNS is still ongoing). IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT OR CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE MESSAGE ME! That is all, thank you.**

**Sincerely,**

**OotC**


End file.
